The Legeacy Of Kingdom Hearts
by Safire Ranmako
Summary: Six years after Kingdom Hearts two kids from Destiny Islands, who disappeared in DarkSide's attack, appear in Termina. Meanwhile a group of young heros start out on a journey to reunite all the Worlds as One. Rewrite in Progress.
1. Destiny Islands: Dragonfly's Past

All Disclamers will come at the _END_ of the fic _In _the Credits.

I (Safire) Listened to Sephiroth's Theme music while I was writing My chapters (3 and on) so that is what is playing every time they have a battle in the first few parts. I will tell you what the theme music is when we come to each World. Saria's Diary entries will be at the end of the chapter the Charicters, Heartless, Nobodys, Nastys, Soulless, Summons, Bosses, Worlds, Hidden Profiles, and anything else I can think of will appear in it.

-----------

Chapter One

Done by Dragonfly

-----------

"Hey Sora! Look who's here!"

A youth of fourteen of so was staggering up the sand. His name was Dragonfly Sei, and one of the most important things about him was that he was incredibly vain of his long, brown braid. Anyone who dared to touch it had signed his or her name on the Death Scroll. He wore a tight-fitting black vest and black jeans. All in all, added with the chain he wore around his neck, he looked like a punk.

Dragonfly watched as Kairi giggled in that annoying way of hers. He rolled his eyes. Kairi was one of the most useless kids on the island. At least Selphie could fight and work.

He limped past Kairi, shooting a venomous glare at her, as if he dared her to speak. She stopped laughing, but her laughing was picked up by Sora, when he saw why Dragonfly was limping.

"Riku beat you?" Sora asked. He didn't really have anything against his cousin, it was his cousin who had something against him, although Dragonfly would rather kill himself than admit that he and Sora could've been great friends, if Dragonfly didn't consider anyone who was Kairi's friend his enemy.

"You shouldn't be talking."

"You wanna fight? Come on!" Sora grinned. Dragonfly grinned back, but in a more unnerving way. His smile was different from the others'. When he wasn't really smiling (and he was often giving a real smile), his smile was simply pasted on to a face that would've otherwise been grim.

"You damn right, yeah!"

Dragonfly grabbed his scythe. He had a real scythe, but if he used it, there was a pretty good chance that he would either seriously injure or hurt Riku or anyone else he fought. Because of that, his older sister, Firefly (his parents had been odd, and given their two daughters and son strange names), before she disappeared, had made him a wooden one. Once, Sora and Riku had nabbed it and hidden it. They never did it again, after Dragonfly had gone on a mad rampage with his real scythe. The wooden one was one of the only things that reminded him of his sister. He didn't ever want to lose it, and Sora learned the hard way (Riku ran too quickly).

Firefly made the real scythe, and Dragonfly's younger sister, Butterfly, had painted it.

But it was only one of the few times that he had ever been seen mad. He had come from "the wrong side of the tracks". His parents had been drunks, and Dragonfly was almost beaten daily.

Dragonfly watched Kairi walk off to a distance, and sit on the dock next to Selphie. Then he saw Sora start to advance towards him. Dragonfly smiled at him.

Dragonfly smiled at everyone, everyday, for no particular reason at all, except to infuriate his enemies. Very rarely he frowned, or had a temper. It came with the life he used to lead. From a story that Firefly used to tell him, about a boy named Soujiro, he found out that smiling bewildered his parents, and caused them to be more cautious, like what happened to Soujiro. Then his family had disappeared, and Dragonfly was alone.

Sora hesitated, the smile unnerving him. Why did his cousin always smile like that?

"Come on Sora!"

Sora hadn't realized that Riku had appeared too. He gritted his teeth. If he lost now...he would hate to go through the humiliation.

"THE ITSY BITSIE SPIDER-"

"WENT DOWN THE WATER SPOUT-"

"AND...HE...UM...WENT TO THE MALL AND BOUGHT A BURRITO!"

"NO YOU'RE WRONG! HE BOUGHT A TACO!"

"YOU'RE A MORON, HE BOUGHT A BURRITO!"

"YOU'RE THE DUMB ONE!"

Sora glanced at the clowns, Tidus and Wakka, as they began to shout at each other at the top of their lungs. This was bad; what if he lost? He glanced at his cousin.

The next thing he knew, he was off his feet, his weapon struck from his hands. He looked over. Dragonfly was standing in the exact same place, grinning, as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Go on," he encouraged. "Get your weapon."

Sora inched slowly towards his wooden sword, all the while keeping an eye on his treacherous cousin. Who knew what trick Dragonfly had up his sleeve now?

Sora didn't turn his back, and picked up his weapon. Then Dragonfly ran at him. Dragonfly wasn't very fast though, and Sora jumped away, landing a blow to the back of Dragonfly's head.

Dragonfly stopped, and looked behind his shoulder curiously. "Oh?" he said, seemingly puzzled. "My braid's loose."

Sora watched with confusion as Dragonfly ignored everyone and re-did his braid. He resisted the impulse to laugh. With his braid undone, Dragonfly could have passed for a girl.

No sooner was Dragonfly finished did Sora run at him. Dragonfly spun and struck at the same time, causing Sora to lose his balance. Then Dragonfly was on him, everywhere at once. Sora was bewildered. Dragonfly, despite his excellent physical appearance, had never been very fast, due to a weak left ankle. How was he doing this then?

"Okay! Okay! Stop, you've won!" Sora yelled. He felt something trickling down his neck. It was a small drop of blood, and although it was nothing to worry about, Sora was slightly annoyed that Dragonfly had dared to draw blood.

Dragonfly swung his weapon over his shoulder and watched Sora stalk off, his face the exact picture of puzzled innocence.

"I think I went I little far," he said, turning around to another watcher other than Kairi and Selphie. "What do you think, Nikki?"

Nikki shrugged. She was Dragonfly's best friend, and stood by him in almost everything, although she didn't hesitate to go against him when he was wrong. She was a little odd, and her shyness almost crippled her.

"I guess," she said, watching Sora stalk off as well.

Nikki was short, and coupled with her shyness, she was almost impossible to notice. She went with the "layered" look, with a short-sleeved shirt under a sleeveless belly-shirt. She wore normal tennis shoes, unlike the enormous shoes of almost everyone else on the island. She didn't fight very often, but she wasn't like Kairi either. She could fight, except she didn't have a very suitable weapon. When she did fight, she used her fishing pole.

Nikki also harbored a very odd power. It was with this power that she beat Riku the first time she tried. She was almost beaten, so she tried to distract him by quickly making farmer's pants with a string she wore wrapped around her left wrist. Riku ignored it, and was charging at her when out of the sky, a pair of farmer's pants fell on top of his head. He had reeled around for a moment, trying to see, and fell off the island, therefore losing. He insisted that Nikki had cheated, but all the watchers said no one had thrown a pair of farmer's pants at him.

She had used the same tactic a few times on everyone, even Dragonfly. No one had been able to avoid it. When she was fighting Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie at the same time, she made three pairs quickly, and watched as Wakka and Tidus crashed into each other. Selphie fell into the water under the dock. Even Dragonfly had crashed into Sora when his unsuspecting cousin had wandered into the middle of their battle.

"Hey, want to go fishing with me?" Nikki suddenly asked. "After all, this nothing else to do."

"Yay!" Dragonfly zoomed past and was suddenly on the deck, jumping up and down over-excitedly. "Come on, where's the fishing poles?"

Dragonfly started to run aimlessly around the beach, trying to find something that would serve for a fishing rod. In the meanwhile, Sora walked off with Kairi, Riku went off to practice on "his" island, and Selphie took out her own fishing rod and started to fish, whistling a tune at the same time. As for Tidus and Wakka, they disappeared, although their voices could still be heard, singing a song that Kairi had made up. She called it Simple and Clean, and with Tidus and Wakka's voices, it sounded terrible. However, even Dragonfly grudgingly admitted that the song itself was wonderful.

Nikki sighed as she watched her overactive friend and went onto the dock and pulled out the fishing rod that also served her as her weapon.

Finally, Dragonfly had to settle for a string attached to his scythe, since his old fishing rod had long since been trashed by Sora and his friends.

-----------

Half an hour later, there was a decent amount of fish in the wooden basket next to Nikki's side. As for Dragonfly...

He glanced into his basket, and glanced back over at Nikki's, a confused look creeping into his face. "How come you have so much, and I have nothing?"

"Maybe if you didn't fish with a scythe you'd get more," Nikki said, arching an eyebrow. She pulled up her rod, and found a boot on it. Somehow it had gotten hooked on, and strangely, it wasn't covered in muck and moss like other less appealing things they had pulled up in their lifetime.

"Hey, that looks like Wakka's...boot..." Selphie looked over and trailed off. "Wakka's boot?"

Dragonfly stood up and started to bounce on the balls of his feet, looking over at the horizon. Suddenly, just as he was about to speak, he lost his balance and fell over in the water. A few seconds later, he shot out of the water, spraying both Nikki and Selphie, spluttering.

"Eew!" Selphie said, standing up and shaking out her yellow dress. "You got me all wet!"

Nikki glared exasperatedly at Dragonfly, who was grinning like an idiot, purely out of habit.

"Why do you jump around in water?" Nikki asked. "It's stupid...unless you want to get wet."

"I do want to get wet!" was Dragonfly's cheerful reply. He climbed up onto shore.

"That kid is crazy," Selphie said. "Why would anyone want to get wet in their normal clothes?"

Nikki shrugged. She was used to Dragonfly's odd outbursts of strangeness.

Nikki turned to Dragonfly, and asked, "What was that you intended to say before you fell?"

"Um," Dragonfly flopped down on the sand and allowed the sun to dry him. "Oh, I saw Wakka and Tidus on a boat. They were fighting, and Wakka was missing his boot. Ha, funny, we get it out of the water while they're fighting each other for it."

"Aren't they always fighting?" Nikki asked absently.

"Ack! Oh, no!"

Dragonfly had sat straight up, and was twisting his shoulder around to look at his braid. His face had assumed a look of complete despair, and one would wonder what he was so worried about.

Nikki narrowed her eyes exasperatedly. Selphie looked at her curiously. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"My braid! Noooo!"

Quickly Dragonfly undid it, and redid it, after shaking all the sand out of his hair. Then sighed happily, and glanced over at Nikki and Selphie.

"Um..." Selphie started. "Why don't you...just..."

Suddenly Nikki shook her, and whispered into her ear, "Don't tell him to cut his hair. He's extremely vain of it. To tell him to cut it off is to find his real scythe at your throat."

"Oh," Selphie said understandingly.

Nikki looked around. "Hmm. I wonder where Sora and the others got to?" She gathered up the fish and leaped off the dock. "I haven't heard them at all. Do you think they're plotting against you again, Dragonfly?"

Dragonfly shrugged. "I dunno," he said vaguely. Then, snapping back to reality, he asked, "Where are we gonna put the fish? Usually we'd put them in Sora's mom's refrigerator, but it's kinda broken now."

"Maybe the secret place?" Nikki suggested. "It's pretty cool down there. I'm sure we can pick them up later, just as long as Kairi and the others don't decide to take them or something."

"Sure!" Dragonfly said, standing up and brushing the sand off. Then he ran off, more sand flying off him as he ran. Then he stopped and sank to the sand, looking curiously at his left ankle.

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "My ankle hurts..."

"Come on," Nikki said, walking by. "If you didn't run around like potential lunatic, it wouldn't hurt every day."

"He more runs like a chicken with its head cut off," Selphie called out after them.

"Sorry, it's just my nature," Dragonfly said, walking slowly and cautiously, looking very odd, as compared to the hyper boy he had been but a few minutes ago. "I like to run around."

-----------

They reached the Secret Place in more minutes than it would've taken them, but Nikki didn't mind. Her friend's slowness used to annoy her, but now she was used to it. And there was no helping it.

They climbed through, and reached the end of the cave. Nikki moved to the wooden door at the end, as did Dragonfly. It had always been a point of interest and mystery to Dragonfly, but Nikki was wary of it. There was something terrible beyond that door, she just knew it. Not a monster, or anything. Just...something she couldn't find words for. But she didn't tell Dragonfly about it, because he would just brush it away. Dragonfly wasn't very superstitious.

"I always wonder, where does this door lead to?" Dragonfly murmured curiously. Then he turned his attention to the odd drawings on the wall. As Nikki looked for a hiding place, a particular picture caught her eye.

"Hey, look at this," she called over. "Isn't that weird?"

Dragonfly looked at it. "It looks like Sora and a bunch of scratches...oh! Wait, that's a very accurate portrait of Kairi. Wow, look, someone drew a paupu fruit." Dragonfly began to sing. "Sora and Kairi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Stop it," Nikki said. "No offense, but your voice is really ugly."

"Oh well." Dragonfly shrugged. Then he moved towards the entrance. "Come on, did you hide them? I wanna go annoy Kairi!"

"Don't you think we're making Kairi's life miserable?" Nikki asked as she came out. She didn't like Kairi very much either. Kairi was nice to all the boys and Selphie, other than Dragonfly. However, to Nikki, she was perfectly spiteful.

Nikki thought she knew why Kairi was so mean. All three of them had come from the outside. The first to come was Kairi, so she had reveled in all the attention. But then Nikki had appeared, and Kairi was almost forgotten. Afterward came Dragonfly, who got the most attention, because his family was abusive. No one had dared to challenge Dragonfly's parents, but while they weren't looking, everyone gave him extra attention, small trinkets, and love that his parents lacked.

"I thought that was the point!" came the cheerful answer.

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Item Profile

Saria's Diary: In this Diary I will Cronical our journies and the Charicters, Heartless, Nobodys, Nastys, Soulless, Summons, Bosses, Worlds, Hidden Profiles, and anything else I can think of will appear in it. It's best to keep an accurrate account of this.

Charicter Profile: I will add entries for those we meet on our journies.

Item Profile: Lists items found on the Worlds.

Weapon Profile: Lists the Weapons we've Gained.

Heartless Profile: Just what it sounds like, Profiles of all the Heartless we encounter.

Nasty Profile: You will find the Nastys we encounter here.

Nobody Proflie: We find a Nobody, look here to find it.

Soulless Proflie: These dark creatures can be found here.

Boss Proflie: Yes, the bosses get thier own file.

Sub-Boss Profile: The Sub-Bosses are found here.

Hidden Profile: Hidden Profiles are the Secret Charicter Profiles for those we meet on our journies.

World Profile: This file holds the world Name, it's Description, the Story info for that World, and the Charicters in it.

Summon Profile: These are the Summons we find on our Journies.

Technique File: These are the files on the Techniques the Warriors use and thier effects.

Warrior Profile: These files hold the information on those who help us fight the Nastys, Heartless, and such throughout the Worlds.

Music Proflie: These hold our thoughts about the verious type of music we come accross.

Group File: If a group of people have a name it will be added here.

Any other File Types I think of will be added at a Later Date.

-----------

World Proflie

Name: Destiny Islands

This World is a chain of islands, most every thing interesting happens on what the grownups call Kid Island.

Story: Read Above (only story refrence)

Charicters: Dragonfly, Nikki, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Dragonfly Sei

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Scythe

He considers himself Nikki's Protecter. He has a very bad home life and hates Kairi. The most important thing to know about him was that he is incredibly vain of his long, brown braid. Never touch it.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Nikki

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Fishing Pole

Nikki doesn't like to fight, insted she would rather go Fishing, or just hang out with Dragonfly. She hates Kairi.

-----------

Group File

Name: Outsiders

Kairi got to Destiny Islands first, she was followed be Nikki, and then Dragonfly. She hates thier guts because they stole her flare.

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Dragonfly Sei

Age: 14

Weapon: Scythe

Weapon Name: Starlight Shadow

The most important thing to know about him was that he is incredibly vain of his long, brown braid. Anyone who dares to touch it signs his or her name on what he calls the Death Scroll. He wears a tight-fitting black vest and black jeans, and has a chain he wears around his neck.

Dragonfly who gets the most attention, of the Outsiders, because his family was abusive. He comes from "the wrong side of the tracks". His parents were drunks, and Dragonfly was beaten almost daily. No one on the Islands dare to challenge Dragonfly's parents, but while they aren't looking, everyone gives him the extra attention, small trinkets, and love that his parents lack.

Dragonfly smiles at everyone, everyday, for no particular reason at all, except to infuriate his enemies. Very rarely does he frown, or have a temper. It came with the life he used to lead. From a story that Firefly used to tell him, about a boy named Soujiro, he found out that smiling bewildered his parents, and caused them to be more cautious, like what happened to Soujiro. Then his family had disappeared, and Dragonfly was alone. He now smiles just to annoy people.

He is Sora's cousin and hates Kairi. He has two Sisters named Firefly and Butterfly. Dragonfly isn't very superstitious.

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Nikki

Age: 14

Weapon: Fishing Pole

Weapon Name: Fish Revenge

Nikki is short, and coupled with her shyness, she is almost impossible to notice. She wears the "layered" look, with a short-sleeved shirt under a sleeveless belly-shirt. She wares normal tennis shoes, unlike the enormous shoes almost everyone else on the island likes.

She doesn't fight very often and she doesn't have a very suitable weapon. When she does fight, she uses her fishing pole, it doesn't have a known name. Nikki also has a very odd power. She can by quickly making Farmer's Pants with a string she wore wrapped around her left wrist to make a pair of farmer's pants fall out of the sky on top of the Enemy's head.

She, like Dragonfly, hates Kairi. She beat Riku the first time she tried. Nikki has never liked like door in the Secret Place she's always known there was something wrong with it.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Sora

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Sword

A lazy boy from Destiny Islands, he and his two bestfriends Riku and Kairi Plan to sail to other Worlds on a Raft, Nikki and Dragonfly loved making fun of them as they built it.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Riku

Age: 14

Weapon: Wooden Sword

He is the Serious one of thier group. He was the one who suggested they build the raft. The only other interesting thing about him is that he has been trying to escape from Destiny Islands since he was six.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Wakka

Age: 15

Weapon: Blitz Ball

Weapon Name: Speed Ball

Wakka is considered the protector of the kids on Destiny Islands. He loves to play Blitz Ball with Tidus. He's the Captain of the High School Besaid Arochs.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Tidus

Age: 14

Waeapon: Sword

Weapon Name: Liquid Steel

Tidus is the goofball of the group. He, like Wakka LOVES to play Blitz Ball. He is the Star Player of the middle school's Zanderkend Abes. He just learned the Jecht Shot Mark III.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Selphie

Age 14

Weapon: Nunchuku

Selphie is a high spirited girl who loves nothing more than to sit on the dock. She is the peace maker of the group. She is enroled in a fighting School called SeeD.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Kairi

Age: 14

Weapon: None

She arrived on Destiny Islands the night of the Meteor Shower. Not much is known about her past. She Hates Nikki and Dragonfly but her tendancy to act like a brat has earned her the Nickname "Princess Kairi". Her best friends are Sora and Riku. She is the Peacemaker, but she doesn't seem to get that they both have a crush on her.

-----------

Hidden Profile

Name: Princess Kairi

Age: 14

Weapon: None (yet)

Princess Kairi was nice to all the boys and Selphie, other than Dragonfly. However, to Nikki, she was perfectly spiteful. Nikki thought she knew why Princess Kairi was so mean. All three of them had come from the outside. The first to come was Princess Kairi, so she had reveled in all the attention. But then Nikki had appeared, and Princess Kairi was almost forgotten. Afterward came Dragonfly, who got the most attention, because his family was abusive. All in all, Princess Kairi is a jealous little brat. This might also explane why Dragonfly and Nikki didn't come back after thier World originally was restored six years ago.

-----------

Music Profile

Name: Simple and Clean

Writer: Kairi

When Kairi wrote this song, everyone liked it. Even Dragonfly and Nikki grudgingly admitted that the song itself was wonderful. Safire fell in love with it the first time she heard it.

-----------

Weapon Profile

Name: Starlight Shadow

Type: Scythe

Background: Dragonfly has a real scythe, but if he used it, there was a pretty good chance that he would either seriously injure or hurt Riku or anyone else he fought. Because of that, his older sister, Firefly (his parents had been odd, and given their two daughters and son strange names), before she disappeared, had made him a wooden one. Once, Sora and Riku had nabbed it and hidden it. They never did it again, after Dragonfly had gone on a mad rampage with his real scythe. The wooden one was one of the only things that reminded him of his sister. He didn't ever want to lose it, and Sora learned the hard way (Riku ran too quickly).

Firefly made the real scythe, and Dragonfly's younger sister, Butterfly, had painted it.

-----------

Technique File

Warrior: Dragonfly

Death Scroll

Dragonfly pulls a Scroll out of nowhere and signs it, then he pulls out his scythe and slams it into the ground. When it hits all enemies, except bosses or tough enemies, in the area are defeated.

-----------

Technique File

Warrior: Nikki

Farmer's Pants

Nikki makes farmer's pants with a piece of string she wears wrapped around her left wrist. A pair of farmer's pants fall out of the sky on top of hisher enemy's head. They reel around trying to see and crash into one another. this often takes out all of her enemies out. It is unavoidable, this note means no one can can dodge it.

-----------

Dragonfly: Oh hi, Next time we find out what's going when Destiny Islands fades and what happens to those who have died in all of the World's destructions. What are those lights on the horizon? We'll find out in the next Chapter of The Legeacy Of Kingdom Hearts.

DarkSide: Evil Death


	2. DarkSide: Evil Death

------------ 

Chapter Two

Done by Dragonfly

------------

After a thorough search of the island, it showed that they were on a boat, because Sora's, Kairi's, and Riku's boats were all missing. Nikki got her boat, and Dragonfly towed his out from his hiding place. Dragonfly was a little eccentric; just because "Sora's group" were considered his "enemies", he hid everything he had. And even Nikki thought that it was a little odd of him.

They rowed out for a while, watched Tidus and Wakka fight with amusement, then stopped.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" Dragonfly asked Nikki.

Just as she was about to reply, Wakka shouted at them in his odd accent.

"They went east!"

"No, they went west! You're wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Who are we talking about anyway?"

"Us!"

"Wait, that doesn't make sense!"

"Shut up moron!"

The started to fight again. Dragonfly glanced at Nikki.

"Um...let's try east. It seems that they would've gone that way, since the east is kind of forbidden to kids," Nikki said doubtfully. "Let's try. It's not like we have parents that'll get angry at us."

Dragonfly rowed out with zeal. Nikki rowed after him, glancing back once at Wakka's boat. Tidus had thrown Wakka off the boat, and he was clinging on to the boat with dear life, as if he was unable to swim, which Nikki knew full well that he was able to. In fact, next to Riku and Sora, Wakka was one of the most powerful swimmers.

"Hey! Wow, what's all this?"

Dragonfly was staring at something with incredible awe. Nikki rowed up next to his boat and arched an eyebrow at what lay before them.

It was a small island, but it was filled with all types of exotic treasures. There were gauzy dresses of all types, as well as a few disgusting looking frilly clothes. There were also a lot of teddy bears. Alongside the teddies were a few bags of sweets. But what covered the island most were a bunch diamonds at the end, neatly piled up in a corner. A few had dropped into the water.

"Wow! What's all this?" Dragonfly asked.

"Whoa!" Nikki exclaimed. "Who could be this rich on the island?"

Dragonfly leaped out of his boat and landed among some of the dresses. He made a face. "Eew," he said. "Whoever's rich also has a bad sense of fashion."

Then he scooped up some of the diamonds. "Hmm. Well, no one's here," he said, looking around. "I suppose it's ours for the taking then?"

Nikki shrugged. "I dunno," she replied. She watched Dragonfly put some in his pockets, and she took a few as well.

Dragonfly looked around at the other things. He took a bag of candy and looked at it. "Hey, this looks like the type of candy that Tidus' mom makes!" He took a piece out of the bag and ate it. He looked up, tasting the candy. "Mm...a little stale, but still good."

Nikki took a piece too, and ate it. "Mm...it's okay."

She took one of the larger bags and put it in her boat. Dragonfly took two.

He looked at Nikki and shrugged. "I'm shameless," he said, grinning. "Come on, let's go back. I don't think we should tell anyone about this island. I wonder whose stuff this is?"

"Who knows?" Nikki asked. Then she looked over at the horizon. She felt a change in the air. She frowned. Then she pushed it from her mind and climbed back into her boat. "Come on, let's go back."

-----------

They rowed back more quickly then they had come, partly because of Dragonfly. He had eaten almost half a bag of candy, and was on what could be called a sugar rush. He challenged Nikki to a race, who shrugged and said, "Ok."

Dragonfly reached the main island first, and stopped, confusion spreading across his face.

"What...the hell!" he exclaimed. He leaped out of his boat and landed on the deck, then straightened, staring spellbound at the strange, but mighty, storm engulfing all of Destiny Islands.

"What is that?" Nikki asked, staring wide-eyed, her face the exact copy of Dragonfly's. "What's going on? Is it a hurricane?"

"No, it can't be," Dragonfly replied. "It's...just not a hurricane. It can't be, I can just feel it! Something strange is going, and I don't like it at all!"

He leaped off the dock, then looked around. "Where's Selphie and the others? Are Tidus and Wakka still on water?" He looked out at the sea. It had become choppy, and anyone on a flimsy boat such as the ones they had made would die. The only sturdy boats were the adults', and the water was never too bad to have to pull them out.

"They are!" Nikki cried out. "Their boat isn't here!"

Dragonfly looked at the six boats tied to the dock. He recognized Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Selphie's boats. His own and Nikki's were already drifting away. "Damn!" he swore. He bit his lip and looked out at the horizon. "Tidus...Wakka..."

"It's too late," Nikki said, clenching her fists. "We at least have to find everyone else!"

"Look! There's Sora!" Dragonfly shouted over the din of the storm. It was ripping pieces out of the island already. They spotted Sora on the island where Riku usually trained. He was looking sad and forlorn, a strange, large, yellow key clutched in his hands.

"Sora!" Nikki shouted. She ran across the beach towards him, but suddenly Dragonfly shouted after her to stop.

He looked towards the secret place. "Nikki...I think there's something there," he said doubtfully. "Wait a minute!" He dove under the dock, gripping on to the dock pole with dear life. If he let go for a second, the water would carry him away and he would drown.

"Dragonfly!" Nikki screamed at him. "Get out of there, you'll drown!"

He payed her no attention, and instead pushed himself underwater. A few minutes later, he emerged again, something else in his hand, as well as his wooden scythe.

"Nikki! Get me out!" he shouted, as he swallowed a mouthful of water. Nikki grabbed her fishing rod and thrust it at Dragonfly. He let grabbed onto it, nearly losing grip of the two things he had in his hand. Then he let go of the dock and hung on to the fishing pole with an unbreakable grip. Nikki pulled him up, and he gasped for breath on the sand for a few minutes.

"What was it?" she asked him.

"This," Dragonfly said, holding up his real scythe. It glittered in the light of the storm, showing a beautifully forged blade and a strong handle. "Butterfly and Firefly made it. We gave it a name too: Starlight Shadow."

"I remember you using it against Sora when he took your wooden one," Nikki said. Then she shivered. She turned to the secret entrance. "Come on!"

-----------

She and Dragonfly rushed to the Secret Place, although Dragonfly's ankle started to throb again. He paid it no heed, and crawled through inside.

"Kairi!" he heard Nikki say in a surprised voice. "Kairi, what are you doing here?"

He looked on at the scene with an arched eyebrow. Kairi stood, staring at the wooden door, hearing something they could not. Nikki waved her hand in front of Kairi's face. She didn't even blink.

Dragonfly found the whole thing very funny. He stood behind Kairi, grinning. "Maybe if we hit her, something will happen! Maybe the shock will cure him!"

"I'm gonna get Sora, he's the only one we've seen! You wait here and watch Kairi!" Nikki shouted, rushing out again.

"Wha-what?" Dragonfly stuttered, watching her receding form. "B-but! Oh! Now what am I supposed to do?" He started to bounce from foot to foot again, until his ankle reminded him that he had to go easy.

Nikki set foot onto the sand. She gasped for breath, as she had been running the whole time. Then she felt something hit her, and she fell face- first into the sand. Nikki got up, spitting sand out of her mouth, and shaking the rest off. She spun around and gasped.

"What the...what are those?" she asked to no one. Rising from the sand were thousands of small, black creatures (Shadows). They leaped at her, and she ran back. She crashed into something, and nearly fell again.

"Sora!" she shouted. "Kairi! You have to-oh, never mind! She's-uh, just come on!" She grabbed a bewildered Sora and dragged him to the secret place, dodging the creatures along the way.

-----------

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. He then completely ignored Dragonfly and Nikki.

"Good, you finally got here!" Dragonfly said, relieved. "I didn't know what to do..."

Nikki signaled for him to be quiet. Neither Kairi nor Sora noticed them. Kairi turned around to face Sora.

"Sora..." she said, a pathetic look on her face. But for once, neither Dragonfly nor Nikki made fun of her. This time, she actually looked sad.

Then the door burst open. Dragonfly's eyes lit up, and he failed to notice anything else. The explorer in him awoke. "Come on!" he shouted to Nikki. "Let's go in! We'll be away from the storm at least!"

"But-" Nikki looked at Sora and Kairi. She didn't have time to ask what she wanted to though, because Dragonfly grabbed her arm rather roughly and dragged her in. He turned around as the door closed, and the last thing he saw was Sora being thrown back by a strong wind, and no Kairi in sight.

-----------

For a second, both Nikki and Dragonfly just stood still, looking at what lay before them. "Where...are we?" Nikki ventured to ask.

They stood alone on a huge plain of blue. It stretched on for infinity, and it gave a sense of loneliness, and, another strange one of madness.

"Well, I dunno," Dragonfly said. "We're alone though. Oh...wait! Who's that?"

People started to appear, and strange people too. Dragonfly started to walk among them, interested. He did admit to himself that he wondered what happened to the others, and at the thought of Wakka and Tidus, he bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

Nikki wandered through them as well. She met up with a few odd people, like a girl with dark green hair and red eyes holding a GIANT key (Setsuna), and another with a horn growing from her head (Lum). Then there was a boy with incredibly spiky red hair and an X shapedscar on his cheek, he looked like a samurai (Kenshin Himura).

"Hey! Lookie!" Dragonfly was pulling on a tail, which came from a young man with hair that seemed to look like a flame (Vegeta) standing next to a boy with the same hair stlye with a white streak in it going straight up (Hiei).

Then he stopped, and frowned. "Look..."

Nikki did look. Her eyes widened. "Is...that Wakka? And Tidus! Look...hey, what's wrong with Selphie...?"

She was screaming, and hitting herself on the head with her nunchucks.

Dragonfly ran over, and tried to take the nunchucks out of her hands. "Hey, stop that Selphie-huh?"

She suddenly turned around and slammed him with her nunchucks, then she continued on, screaming something about her boyfriend, but his name was indistinguishable.

"What's she going on about?" Dragonfly asked curiously, nursing the wound she had given him. "Ow...she's never been that strong before!"

"Remember when she disappeared at her thirteenth birthday?" Nikki asked, frowning. "Maybe that has something to do with it...after all, it was a year before she came back."

"YAAAAH!"

"What the-" Dragonfly spun around, his scythes clutched closely, one in each hand. He gasped, and fell back. Nikki watched him curiously, then was taken aback when she saw tears in his eyes.

"What?" she asked. She spun around, and froze.

Tidus had moved, and his move was to take his Liquid Steel and slam it into Wakka's throat. Wakka spit out blood, and died.

Then everyone else began to awake.

Vegeta spun around and engaged in combat with Hiei. Hiei Yelled, "Dragon Fire!" and a Dragon made of Blackfire shot at and disentegrated the man in the Orange Gi next to Vegeta (Kakarott/Goku).

-----------

Meanwhile, a vampire princess (Miyu) rushed at a woman in a catsuit weilding a whip (Catwoman).

"Come on!" Nikki screamed, pushing the tears that were forming at her eyes away. How could Tidus have killed Wakka? She grabbed Selphie, dragging her away. Selphie wasn't very cooperative. "Let's get Tidu-oh my god!"

Tidus had rushed at Vegeta, and Vegeta blasted him with his with his... life energy? "Galic Gun!" Then Dragonfly was in between them, but he gasped when energy blast went straight through him. But he didn't seem to notice, when he felt something wet spray his back.

Tidus fell to the ground with his head all over the place. The enegy blast blew his head off and up. Dragonfly was of no use, as he had turned transparent. Nikki looked at her hands, and found that she was solid. That meant she had to be careful no to get in the way.

"Tidus..." Dragonfly cried.

"We have to get Selphie out!" Nikki said. She spotted something behind Dragonfly. "Get her to those weird pillars of light!"

"Where's Riku?" Dragonfly asked. "I haven't seen him!"

"Forget him, we have to at least get Selphie out!" Nikki winced as Selphie thwacked her with her nunchucks.

-----------

She pushed past the mass of fighters, trying to avoid bodies, even as a Cyborg in pirate garb (Long John Silver) tried to slash at Selphie a boy with a very weird Pyramid shaped Necklace (Yugi/Yami) jumped in front of the old cyborg, Dragonfly came up behind her and got her out of there. Soon the reached the pillars, where, oddly, there was no fighting. As they reached the center, the sounds of fighting could not be heard.

"Now what?" Dragonfly asked. Selphie quieted down, but there still was the occasional murmur about strange people they had never met.

"Look," Nikki said, looking down at one of the pillars. I hope...that Tidus and Wakka went to heaven... she thought. "Hey, it's town! Maybe we can see what happened to-"

"It's Destiny Islands!" Dragonfly shouted, looking into another pillar. "But...it's..."

Nikki crawled over. Destiny Islands looked different, and soon she saw why. It was turning black, and disintegrating, while a Giant black monster (DarkSide) ripped and tore it apart. "What's happening?" she asked. Then the pillar flared up.

"Whoa!" she cried out. When the light disappeared, she looked down again. "Hey, where'd it go?"

"It's...gone..." Dragonfly said blankly. Then he frowned, and turned his head slowly to look at Selphie.

"So...we're...the only ones left?" he asked sadly.

"We have to get Selphie out of here," Nikki said, pushing away the memories of her home. She walked again to the town. "Maybe we should step in the pillar?" she asked hopefully.

Dragonfly glanced at her. And grinned, in the way that one has when everything he held close to himself was gone, in the way of a madman. "Why not?" he asked hoarsely. "There's nothing to lose."

He stepped in, while Nikki stepped in at the same time and Selphie bounced off the light like it was a wall. A giant green bug like monster (Cell) later found her like that and drained her of her life enegy seconds later, leaving nothing but her clothes.

-----------

Saria's Diary

-----------

Ability File: Spicial abilities fighters have will be displayed here.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Long John Silver

Weapon: Pirate's Sword

He's a Cyborg in pirate garb, I would guess that he's a Pirate of some sort. Nothing much else is know about him, save that he was on a World that lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Group Proflie

Name: Sora's Group

Nothing much to put here, but it's what Dragonfly calls sora and his friends.

-----------

Warrior Profile

Name: Sora

Age 14

Weapon: Keyblade

Weapon Name: Kingdom Key

The night the islands dissappeared, Sora had to fight Several Shadows and a Giant Heartless called DarkSide. He had to watch Riku sink into the Darkness and Kairi vanish that night too. That night sparked his adventures to Kingdom Hearts.

-----------

Weapon Profile

Name: Keyblade

Type: Sword

Background: Not much is known about it's past, but if you change the Keychain on it you can make the Kingdom Key become any number of different Keyblades.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Setsuna

Age: Unknown

Nickname: Sailor Pluto

Weapon: a GIANT key

Weapon Name: Garnet Orb

She is a girl with dark green hair and red eyes. Nothing else is know About her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Heartless Profile

Name: Shadow

The Shadow is the most common Heartless that can be found. The things you can say about these things are too numous to mention. One good wack will take care of them.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Lum

Weapon: Lightning

A girl with a horn growing from her head. Nothing else is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Kenshin Himura

Nickname: Hitokiri Batosai

Weapon: Reverse Blade Katana

A man with incredibly spiky red hair and an X shaped scar on his cheek, he looks like a samurai. No one who went up aganst him Survived. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Miyu

Nickname: Vampire Princess Miyu

Other than that she's an old style vampire in a Kimono, Nothing is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Boss Profile

Name: DarkSide

The First Heartless Boss Sora fought, it's weak spot is it's face.

----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Hiei

Weapon: Sword

A short man with hair that seemed to look like a flame with a white streak in the middle going straight up. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Technique File

Name: Dragon Fire

Hiei Shouts "Dragon Fire!" and a Dragon made of Blackfire shots out of his right arm. It is said that this technique burns one thousand times hotter than the flames of Hell.

----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Vegeta

Other than the fact that he's a Prince and Kakarott is his rival nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Kakarott

Nickname: Goku

Vegeta is his rival, he and Vegeta were fighting Cell when thier World lost it's heart to the Darkness. Nothing else is know about him, but you can tell he has a good heart.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Cell

He, Vegeta, and Kakarott were in a Massive three way battle when thier World lost it's heart to the Darkness. Nothing else is know about him.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Yugi

Weapon: Dueling Deck

Weapon Name: Heart of the Cards

A boy with a very weird Pyramid shaped Necklace, he shares a body with Yami, He is the Light to Yami's Dark. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Yami

Weapon: Dueling Deck

Weapon Name: Heart of the Cards

A boy with a very weird Pyramid shaped Necklace, he shares a body with Yugi, He is the Dark to Yugi's Light. Nothing else is know about him, save that his World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Charicter Profile

Name: Catwoman

Nickname: Salina Kyle

Weapon: Whip

A woman in a catsuit weilding a whip. Nothing else is know about her, save that her World lost it's heart to the Darkness.

-----------

Ability File

Name: Ki

Extreamily strong fighters can learn how to use thier Life Energy or Ki to use super powered attacks. Example: Vegeta's Galic Gun.

-----------

Technique File

Name: Galic Gun

Vegeta blasts a large amount of Ki at the enemy, if the enemy is weak it disentigrates them, but if the enemy is strong it ust takes a chunck out of thier health.

-----------

Safire: Well that was interesting. Next time We will pick up Six Years after the first fall of Destiny Islands in the land of Hyrule where A group of heros are about to start on a Journey that will take them to the Root World and a way to Reconnect all Worlds in the three dimentions. To find out where this new journey will take us, and to find out what I'm Talking about.Check out the next chapter of The Legeacy Of Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Safire's Dream: the Awakeneings

I Update really slowly you have been warned. I'm also a firm believer that Duo Maxwell is a Girl. I'm in the Process of rewriting this Chapter and the others who were writing with me have abandoned this fic. My best Friend Drago Will be helping me with it. Also I'm making the Greedo Language as in off shoot of Al Bhed, or more likely Al Bhed as an offshoot of Greedoian.

Safire's Dream: the Awakenings

Deep Dive

It's been 6 Years...

And Sora's questions still Haunt me...

But every once in a while you've got to wonder...

If the keyblade is powerful by itself...

Or if it has another power source...

Or the rumors of this Root World the Heartless are searching for...

The Worlds are changing...

And we must change with them!!!

Moving pictures flash by, one containing Safire as a black fireball erupts around her,

another shows Drago as he turns into his Dragon Form,

Smeagol in a fist fight with Gollum,

Flame combining the Sands of Time with Heartless and Magic to create the Nastys as Twinrova looks on with glee,

Cheetara, Safire's sister, in a dead sprint as time stops around her turning all creatures it touches, Hylan or monster alike, into a Nasty she barely escapes into the Termina Gateway,

Dragonfly and Nikki fighting back to back while Heartless, Soulless, Nobodies, and Nastys close in around them,

Link, Zelda, the Sages, Ganondorf, and Majora are turned into summon stones as the Happy mask Salesman becomes a Nasty called the Mask Monster,

the TriForce is divided into Drago, who holds Power, Link and Saria's Daughter, also called Saria, holds Wisdom, while their Son, Mido, holds Courage, Looking on the back of Safire's hand Glows to reveal the upsidedown TriForce of Time,

Safire sees Mido hold up the Master Sword right before she lands on a strange Stain glass Platform with her Fairy, Crystal, floating above her.

In the mural below them is a girl in a black top and a skirt, with a long, brown, braid down to her butt. Behind her is a Black Mecha holding a Scythe and around her are pictures of five boys, one in a green top, one that is Chinese, one whose hair covers half his Face, one with kind eyes, and one in a mask, and a girl in a pink dress. Around this group are forty different guys with very serious looks on their faces.

Out of nowhere a Voice spoke, "Choose One." Safire didn't recognize it but it was Rikku.

Safire asked, "Choose one what?"

Three weapons Appeared, a sword, a shield, and a magic staff. The sword looked like the Master Sword with the Goron's Ruby forged into the Hilt. The shield also had a stone but this one, the Zora's Sapphire, was embedded under the glass of the Mirror Shield. Finally the Staff of Shinara held the Kokiri Emerald wedged on the top of the wand. "Choose One." Rikku again said.

Safire Looked at each, the Master Sword, "Nah, Drago would choose that one, but it's not for me." The Mirror Shield, "No chance, I've never cared about defense anyway." And the Staff of Shinara, "Yeah, this is it. I'll take magic over Strength or Defense any day." The Staff turned on to a Bo with a Blade on top. "Now lets see if this works," she held out the weapon, "Scimitar Mode!" the halibut turned into Twin Greedo Scimitars. "Perfect, now the other way, Staff Mode!" The Scimitars once again became a Greedo Style Halibut. "Yes, it still works. for now I'll use Scimitar Mode!" Once again the Halibut turned into her Twin Greedo Scimitars.

"Now To Find Out More About You." the stain glass floor shattered and she landed in the Sage's Chamber in the Sacred Realm.

More to Come...


End file.
